The New Transfers
by Momohinamori16
Summary: This is a bleach/Durarara/Ouran Highschool Host Club fanfiction it's also my first one! I bet no one has made one with these people coming together yet! Drrrr kids and the host club transfer to ichigo and rukias school. Sorry summary sucks.


This is my first fanfiction yay! :) I'm not sure but this might just be a one chapter thing but maybe I'll make more chapters. Who knows well whatever. They might be a little OC. Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach Ouran Highschool Host Club or Durarara 'Thinking' "talking"

Ichigo's point of view

'Today has been pretty normal so far except for the fact that damn TOSHIRO AND MOMO came to my highschool! Rukia on the other hand was really excited about her childhood friends coming for a visit. Also my highschool is getting new transfer students from some school in a city named Ikebukuro. DAMN! I bet there gonna be a whole bunch of freaks.' The principle announced through the loud speaker that the new transfer students were here. Rukia and Momo dragged me and Toshiro outside to see if we could see who the new kids were and how they looked.

Masaomi's point of view

When the bus that drove us here I was amazed at the view of the school. "Dudes this school is HUGE!" "This may be the only time Masaomi has been right before this huge!" Said a boy with smirk and a fur coat that loves to make trouble for others. "HEY thats messed up Izaya!" I yelled back. A girl with brown pig tails that was sitting next to Izaya said "Why do you two always have to say things like that to each other I thought you two were friends. Now say your sorry to each other." she said with a pissed off face. "Sorry." we had to say to each other, "Happy now babe" said Izaya while putting his arm around Rio's shoulders. "I would be if you stopped touching me." She said while slapping away his arm while rolling her eyes. That scene made me yell out "BURN!" 'And apparently so did another of the two people there, one was a girl and one was a guy there names are Erika and Walker. It was awesome that we all said it at the same time.' We all got out of the bus to go inside the school and immediately we were surrounded be other students asking us weird questions. 'What's up with these people, someone just asked me what color boxers I'm wearing... Who asks that! Whatever I can deal with this since a lot of the girls are pretty cute.' Two girls even went running outside and they had two guys behind them. I made I contact with one of the girls that had black-purple hair, then she looked away and her and her friends started walking towards us.

Momo's point of view

'When me and Rukia dragged Ichigo and Toshiro outside I made eye contact with this one kid that I thought was one of the new kids I saw a long time friend from the soul society that was also a substitute soul reaper like Ichigo, Rio! We started walking over there to say hi to her and that one kid kept staring at me and it was getting a little weird but whatever.' When we got to her me, Rukia, and Toshiro yelled Rio! She looked back at us, smiled and came running to hug us. Ichigo and that one kid with dirty blonde-brown hair started staring at us confused. Toshiro stated after seeing there faces "Rio is a shinigami as well. She's a substitute soul reaper like you Ichigo." The other boy still stared at Rio and said "Your a soul reaper? That's soooo cool!"

No one's point of view

The principal went up to the group of kids and said "I see you all met each other. The others names are Izaya Orihara, Mikado Ryugamine, Anri Sonohara, Erika Karisawa, Walker Yumasaki, Kyohei Kadota, Simon Brezhnev, and Shizuo Heiwajima. These are only some of our new transfer students. Also since you guys already know each other why don't you show them and the others around the school once the others get here.

Haruhi's point of view

"Are we almost there yet?" Said the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes known as Tamaki. " For the last time Tamaki we are almost there." Said Kyoya, the boy with the glasses. 'I wonder what this school is going to be like?' "We're here!" Said the two twins. We all stepped outside of the limo that Honey-sempi and Mori-sempi allowed us to use to get to Karakura towns highschool. There was a group of kids waiting for us outside while there were girls screaming inside the building with hearts in there eyes. 'This is going to be hard, I hope the people waiting for us aren't like that too.

Kaoru's point of view

'I wonder what the people waiting for us are like?' "Kaoru, you alright?" asked my twin Hikaru. "Yeah, I'm fine no need to worry" "This is going to be a great school I wonder if any of them like cosplaying!" said the host club manager Renge. "Welcome to Karakura High school! We've been waiting for your arrival, these four kids will be your and theses kids tour guides of the school." Said I'm guessing was the principle. "Hi! I'm Momo Hinamori. Nice to meet you all. " said a cute girl with purplish black hair and then she introduced the other kids that were there as well. 'I'm guessing Hikaru saw me staring so he smirked and whispered in my ear "You like her don't you? That Hinamori girl huh?" I started blushing and looking away while he laughed.'


End file.
